Kagome's Birthday
by The Red Bloody Rose
Summary: Its Kagome's birthday, and her friends throw her a party. ;  Rated T for suggestive content and some language


**I do not own Inuyasha, nor any of the characters. They belong to their rightful owner…Damn**

**This is a one shot, It's a gift to you all since it's my birthday (March 20th) xD**

* * *

I walked in my house, throwing my body onto the couch, the light were off and I smelled something sweet…

"Surprise!"

I jumped up from the shock, immediately I saw all my friends jump from kitchen counter, each were wearing a little tiny party hat, which was kind of funny.

"Happy Birthday Kagome!" They all cheered, many of them coming from behind the counter, giving me a hug. I smiled, I was still shocked that they were able to throw me a surprise party, wait how did thy get in my house? "Thanks everyone. I'm curious though how did you get in my house?" My brother Souta came behind the counter with my extra spare key. I laughed, that little shit stole my extra key.

Sango came up to me, handing me a glass of….Oh. My. God. "Monster!" I said in an excited squeal. It was my favorite drink, but I couldn't have it all the time because 'It was bad for my heart'. Phooey.

"Yup, it cost a lot since we bought you like a bunch of 10-packs." I felt maybe I was in heaven. Sesshomaru came up to me and smiled "Well, lets start the party, We can finally have fun now that Kagome is here" I blushed, he was a huge crush of mine, he was here drinking monster with me! I swallowed the cup of Monster, feeling strange. Sango started laughing, I looked to her, quirking an eyebrow. "You just chugged that down, it was Monster mixed with a lot of Vodka, so technically, you just broke the law" I laughed, I didn't care, as long as no cops came, I was fine.

Sesshomaru looked to Sango with a smirk "I have an idea" He went into my kitchen and grabbed a bunch of cans together as well as a monster can, another, and another. He then poured them into a punch bowl I had bought a year ago along with ice and vodka. "Lets not leave poor Kagome to be the only one acting weird tonight. Lets all drink!" Everyone cheered while I giggled, vodka was already affecting me.

Naraku was next to grab a glass and start drinking after Sesshomaru, quickly the other's followed and we were all acting funny.

Sesshomaru even picked me up, princess hold, and carried me outside where they had all pitched in and bought me a bunch of tiki-torches. Outside was my patio, on my table was a tower of presents and a cake that seemed to be German Chocolate…God, that looked good.

Miroku walked to the radio and put in a CD that apparently he, Naraku, and Inuyasha had made. The first song that came on made me laugh and blush, since I was still in Sesshomaru's arms.

_I just had sex!_

_And it felt so good!_

_I wanna let me put my penis inside her!_

It was 'I just had Sex' by The lonely Island.

"Oh my God! Miroku!" I started having a giggle fit in Sesshomaru's arm, which didn't help since I was tipsy and I liked him…

"Ha ha. I know you would like it Kagome, but there's even more!" Sesshomaru put me down, putting his hands on my hips. I giggled even more, finding myself embarrassed as well as excited. He then moved them side to side "C'mon. Dance." he encouraged, after so, he let go and started dancing beside me. Sango and Miroku found it amusing and started dancing as well. Inuyasha did the same with Kikyou and Kohaku with Rin.

The next song was a favorite of mine, I loved it so much that I had learned the lyrics by heart.

_Everywhere I go, Bitches always know! That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show! -bitch-_

_Everywhere I go, Bitches always know! That Charlie scene has got a weenie that he loves to show!_

I turned to Sesshomaru with a grin "I love this song!"

"_Wake up, Grab beer, grab rear, shave beard, put on some scene gear! Gotta get drunk before my mom wakes up, break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts, I'm undead, unfed, been sleeping on bunk beds since 10, so If I don't booze it, I'm gonna lose it, everybody get to it, do it, get ruined.!"_

I knew well that Miroku knew the chorus well.

"_Lets get this party started, Lets keep them 40's poppin, so just get buzzed and stay fucked up, we'll keep them panties droppin! Lets get this party started, Lets keep them 40's poppin, so just get buzzed and stay fucked up, we'll keep them panties droppin!"_

Miroku and Naraku sang, looking like rappers while doing so.

"_When I start drinking, my dick does all my thinking, hoes want to be seen with me, I like their big fake titties, D-Cups with extra filling, take it out, let me lick it quickly. Calm down it's just a hickey! I'll blame it on this whiskey, sipping, gets me tipsy." _I continued to see, Sesshomaru seemed to enjoy the way I was just singing a perverted song like this easily. I grabbed another monster/vodka drink and started drink it. It was very energizing.

After a few more of Miroku's perverted song, we all stopped dancing, finding that the cake might go bad soon if left outside too long.

I was seated in front of the giant German chocolate cake, that had many candles on top, lit. The group of tipsy people stood in a line in front of me and started singing to me:

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Kagome! Happy birthday to you!" Sango, Kikyou and Rin sang this to me while the boys came from behind them, they started singing :

"Happy Birthday to you! You live in a Zoo, you look like a monkey,-" Inuyasha came in front to sing his part "AND!"

The rest of the boys then continued "You smell like one too!"

I giggled, I found it funny rather than insulting. Sango, Rin, and Kikyou giggled, too. "Unoriginal, boys" Sango said with a laugh. "Oh, Yours is no better Sango, that song is so old and played out" Naraku shot back with a grin.

I rolled my eyes "I love both songs, thank you so much everyone!"

Sesshomaru leaned next to ear, his face close to mine "Blow out the candles Kagome" I nearly shivered from just his touch, but his break had touched my neck, he was too handsome and…well sexy.

I took a gulp of air and blew out of the candles on my first try. Everyone cheered, but I noticed Naraku and Sesshomaru whispering about something while I opened presents… Kind of scary, knowing now they had a lot of vodka and monster.

After I had opened my presents, I found that Naraku and Sesshomaru had talked to each person here…What were they planning?

I grabbed another Monster and drank it, at this point, my mind wasn't completely mine. Then again, I knew what I was doing.

Sango and Miroku went inside, since Sango looked like she was about to pass out. Inuyasha had to sneak Kikyou and Rin back home. Which left me, Sesshomaru and Naraku outside. Uh Oh.

I sat in my chair and looked at the two boys, knowing they were planning something. "What are you two planning?" Naraku grinned while Sesshomaru tried to hide his.

"Well, since its just use three now…What do you think about a game of…Truth or Dare?" Naraku asked with a wicked smile. "Bring it!" I challenged. I wasn't afraid of any dare.

We grabbed three chairs and dragged them to my sofa that was outside as well. We sat down and we looked at each other. "Birthday girl goes first" Sesshomaru said with a grin.

I cleared my throat "Naraku…Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Are you a virgin?"

He turned a light shade of red, he even went as far as to bite his lip. "Yes"

Sesshomaru stared at Naraku with an amused smirk, he even laughed while I giggled. "Oh shut it princess and mutt"

It was now Naraku's turn. "Kagome, truth or Dare?"

I decided to change it "Dare"

He smirked "I dare you to give Sesshomaru a good ol' kiss…No, you know what I'm talking about" I blushed, it was a good excuse to get to Sesshomaru's lips. I looked to the silver-haired man. "It's a dare…" he nodded, closing his eyes. A true gentleman, I was glad he wasn't making this hard for me. I leaned towards his lips, my own shaking due to my nervousness. Naraku angled his head so that he could see this better. I slowly touched my lips to his, enjoying the warmth now on my lips. I slid my tongue through his lips, luckily he opened his mouth and there our tongues danced together in each other's mouth.

Naraku laughed, slapping his hand to his knee several times. I opened my eyes to see Sesshomaru's eyes open as well, he winked, I knew he had something planned. I withdrew my mouth from his and sat back down. "See Naraku…Simple."

It was Sesshomaru's turn. "Naraku, truth or dare?" The raven haired demon smirked "Dare" It seemed Sesshomaru had been hoping for this. "I dare you walk inside the house naked, let Sango get a good look" All color drained from Naraku's face. "…Ha ha…Sure. No sweat…"

I covered my mouth, I was close to having a giggle fit. He undressed there, while Sesshomaru covered my eyes. When he let me see, Naraku was covering his junk with a giant leaf. I started laughing. Naraku went inside and into my living room, we listened through the door, and we heard a scream, and something broke. Next thing we knew Naraku was running back outside, his hand covering his private parts with Miroku chasing after him. "It was a dare man! A dare!"

Miroku chased him "I don't care if it's a dare! I'm kicking your ass for showing my girl something she hasn't seen of me yet!" Sesshomaru and I started laughing, watching Miroku chase a naked demon around was too funny. This was the best birthday I ever had. I looked to Sesshomaru and smiled "Thanks, you made my birthday the best"

He smirked "No problem, though I want to ask you a question…" I smiled "Sure, anything."

"Well, you kissed me a moment ago, was it just for the dare or were there hidden feelings there as well?" he asked while leaned on my chair, his hands were on both arm rests, blocking any escape. I looked down, nervous again. "What if I there other feelings?" answering a question with a question.

His face leaned further towards mine. "I could make your birthday even better if that were the case". I felt my heart beat grow faster and louder. It was embarrassing. I looked up to his golden eyes while he looked into my blue eyes "My feelings for you are different from my other guy friends…I…" I struggled with what to say. I didn't want to say something corny. What I said must have been enough since the next thing I knew, our tongues were doing battle in each other's mouth.

He finally let me breath, there he smiled in front of me, taking my breath away. "Now, how about another birthday present?"

I looked him with a quirked eyebrow, then I knew what he meant when I saw the look in his eyes. "Mmm, you better satisfy me all night long" He smirked and picked me up in his arms, carrying me to my bedroom, locking the door.

* * *

**R&R! I need them, it's almost like an addiction 8D  
****Maybe as a gift in return, you could all give me review? Criticism is loved, but flames aren't.  
****Oh, anyone want to guess how old I am this year? ^_^**


End file.
